A Happy Swan
by anjelique black
Summary: When Bella and Edward break-up. She visits her friend Cherry. Where she moves on to better things.


A Happy Swan

AN: This is a SOA and twilight crossover. I own nothing but the plot.

Back story: Bella is Tig's and Renee's daughter. Charlie is Tig's brother, Bella knows Tig's is her father but the club doesn't. After the issues with his first family no one other than Bella, Charlie, Renee and Tig's know about her. Bella in turn knows nothing about Tig's life outside of her family. SOA and Twilight happen as is, with a few small differences. Wendy died when she over dosed while pregnant. Bella met the Tacoma chapter of SOA when she was sixteen, but still didn't know Tig's is a member.

Bella's personality is different she is more out spoken, but her clothing style is the same her hair is shorter with blonde highlights. That is the only changes to either story so far.

Chapter 1

Bella stared at Edward as he spewed the bullshit about her soul.

With an eye roll Bella decided to put him out of his misery. " Are you done because it's getting dark and I'd like to start Charlie's dinner, so if that's all, I'll miss you and bye."

Edward stood dumbfounded as Bella walked away. He couldn't believe that she wasn't more upset about their breakup. Shaking his head he walked back home.

Once Bella was back home, she started Charlie's dinner. she had just placed it on the table when he walked in.

" Hey Charlie, how was your day." She asked she sat down with her own plate.

"It was ok, boring as usual. I thought you had plans with that asshole of yours tonight." Charlie asked as he began to eat his dinner.

"We broke up today. He was getting to controlling anyway. That's actually why he ended it was because his family wanted to throw me a party next month for my birthday, But since I'll be 18 I decided to head up to Tacoma and party with some friends." Charlie agreed with everything she said and just told her to careful.

After her breakup with Edward Bella became more like her old self. By the time her birthday came around she couldn't be more excited about going to Tacoma, her friend Cherry had the whole weekend planned. She put on her black Leather leggings, black Corset top, and black wedge booties, she applied a small amount of nude makeup before leaving with the promise to check in with Charlie later.

As she walked into the bar Cherry told her to meet at, she noticed the bar was packed with what the club called nomads and crow eaters. As she made her way to where Cherry was sitting, she was handed a beer by one of the guys from that chapter.

As she sat making small talk with the other women a strong, heavily tattooed, olive skinned arm was draped over her shoulder . "Why don't we get to know each other better in my room?" a raspy voice said in her ear.

"Sorry handsome. I don't know your name and I need more jack to be brave enough for what I'm sure is a fun chat." Bella replied.

Not to be deterred " My names happy, I'm 36 and A cancer. Now how about you bring that beautiful ass of yours to finish that talk in my room like I said."

Bella feeling bold figured why not. Because the man looked dangerous as hell but also looked like he would make a very fun ride.

Despite what she originally thought. She and Happy did spend that night and the rest of the weekend getting to know eachother, as well as having mind blowing sex. By the time she had to head back to forks, Happy and her had decided to see where whatever they were feeling went. They had quite a bit in common in spite of the age difference.

As she walked into Charlie's house Sunday night, she was greeted by the sound of a baseball game and many male voices shouting at the T.V. Shaking her head she made her way to the kitchen and started cleaning. It was amazing the mess that was made in just two days.

"Hey bells. I didn't see you come in, Charlie said you'd be gone till tomorrow." Jake had said after scaring the shit out of her.

"No, I told him I'd be home today, I guess he was expecting me earlier." She finally really looked at him, and realized he was huge. After meeting Sam Uley a few weeks ago, she figured if the Cullens were what the legends said, then the guys must be to.

"Like what you see Bells" Jake asked after noticing her staring at him.

"Not really, I like older men not younger." She said once she shook off that thought. While she turned to continue cleaning, Jake came up behind her. As he inhaled deeply her scent hit him ,making him growl when he noticed another scent with it. No sooner than the growl left his lips did Paul Lahote pull Jake out the back door.

And so began the game of keep away. After talking to Sam about the pack, they decided that they would keep Jake away from her. It seemed Jake had some pretty dark thoughts about her that disturbed the pack and counsel. She also Learned that the Pack killed Victoria when they caught the red head on their land one day.

As Time Passed nothing really changed. Charlie started seeing Sue Clearwater, her husband had died in a car accident with Sarah Black 6 years ago. Jake imprinted on Leah Clearwater and match couldn't have been better, they were both pretty fucked up in the head. Bella had been talking to Happy every chance he got. They would also meet every other weekend in Tacoma.

It was getting close to the valentine's day when the Cullens returned .

"Bella be reasonable, I left for your safety. I love you, I had to protect you." Edward said for the umpteenth time. As Bella wait for Happy to pick her up. Her truck had died and it was Friday, Happy volunteered to get her instead of having Cherry waist a trip.

"Edward I have said it all last week, I don't love you, I can't stand you. You are spoiled, conceited, selfish, controlling pain in the ass. And the fact that most of your family feel the same way should tell you something. I have moved on, I would suggest you do the same." Bella sighed out.

Whatever else Edward was going to say was stopped as a monster Harley pulled into the parking lot. Bella smiled as Happy pulled up infront of her, as she went to walk to him a cold hand grabbed her.

"Love don't go near him, he's dangerous." Edward told her as he attempted to hold her back.

Having noticed Bella being held by the pale kid, Happy got off his bike. Many people started whispering seeing the 6' 6" man stand his full height in full club gear with his Sons of Anarchy vest on full display.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked he made it infront of the 2.

"Yeah hon, I was just explaining to Edward I've moved on and am happy. As you can see he's having problems understanding." She explained with an aggravated eye roll.

Once Edward realized they were drawing a crowd he left with the promise of seeing her later.

With a quick but passionate kiss hello, Bella and Happy got back to his bike to head back to Tacoma.

"So, I was thinking about handing over my nomad patch and settling somewhere. I've been handling a lot of jobs for the mother chapter. They offered a permanent patch if I'm interested. As my old lady I want you with me where ever I settle. So what do you think?" Happy asked they laid in bed together that night.

Bella thought about it. Charlie had been offered a job in Charming California. Their sheriff was retiring and Charlie had met him before, so when sheriff Unser's health starting failing he called her uncle. She knew her dad was somewhere in Cali. So really only thing she'd be leaving is Cherry, but they could always visit eachother.

"I would love to move in with you baby. And it just so happens Charlie was offered a job in a place called Charming." Bella told him resting her head on his chest.

"I was thinking since we're moving together and Charlie will be in Cali too, I want you two to meet when you take me home Sunday. " She asked him.

"I would love to babe, but you realize me and cops don't mix. Hell anything with a badge usually hates my ass." Happy told her, staring into those big brown eyes of hers.

"I know, but at least you tried if he doesn't like you, I love you regardless."

When Sunday came around, she led him into the house where Charlie and most of the pack were watching the game.

Clearing her throat. She made introductions. "Charlie this is my boyfriend David, David this is my Uncle Charlie, that's Billy, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth, Leah, And Charlie's girlfriend Sue." She named pointing to each one.

Charlie looked the Happy up and down, noticing the cut, he decided to let Tig have the fun when he found out. "Hi David, why don't you take a seat and enjoy the game with us."

Bella smiled at her uncles easy Acceptance, enjoying herself, she snuggled next to happy the rest of the night till he needed to go. They told Charlie their plans, to which he was just glad she wouldn't be alone.

The Sons of Anarchy redwood sat around the table discussing. Their next step.

"So everyone knows Happy's patching our chapter he and his old lady will be here this weekend, the Tacoma chapter will be here too to help with the shipment. The Irish are waiting for us to fuck up so don't. We also have this ATF bitch Stahl sniffing around, since she can't touch us, she's trying to get us to turn on eachother. If Unser hadn't of given us the heads up, the shit she did would be more than enough proof. which leads to the next thing, Unser is being forced to retire, the city council wanted to put baby Hale at the helm. Unser reached out to police chief of some small Podunk town, the guy will be here this weekend too, Unser wants to do a meet and greet so we can get an understanding with eachother. So this weekend'll be busy boys, as of now it's all hands on deck." Clay the club president told him.

"Mom, and all the other girls are on our asses because one your sweet butts followed you home, if you don't fix your shit none of are getting pussy anytime soon, which will lead to a bunch of pissed guys." Jax the VP, told his stepfather and club pres. After remembering a few days ago, when his mom attacked the sweet butt; Cherry, not realizing she wasn't alone. His mom for as bad ass as she is got her ass beat by the sweet butts friend, a girl they only knew as Is. When all the other old ladies found out, the guys were told only action they'd be getting is their hands.

"I'm working on your mom, it would be easier if we could find that bitch and her friend. Be on the lookout, let me know if you see either one of them. Anything else?" when no one had anything else church was dismissed.

It was Friday morning when Unser walked in with his replacement.

"Clay this is Charlie Swan. Charlie, Clay Morrow."

"So you're the new pig in town." Clay decided to mouth off and see what the guy did about it. Charlie only laughed. Before he could reply the Tacoma chapter as well as the rest of the Charming chapter showed up.

Tig got off his bike, and as he got closer he noticed Clay and 2 guys in uniforms.

"Clay. What are you doin here Charlie? Is Bells alright? Did that asshole come back? I swear I should of come and killed that little bitch after she got out of the hospital. I don't care what you say, he had something to do with it." Tig raged once he recognized his brother.

"Relax Tig, She's fine, her and her boyfriend are moving here too. She got here about a week ago and her man'll be here tonight. No she isn't back with Edward, she's with a guy named David before you ask." Charlie told him once he could get a word in edge wise.

"Something to tell us Brother." Jax interrupted after watching the exchange.

"This my older brother Charlie. Charlie, I'm sure Unser told you about everybody."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Juice said from behind the bar.

"Well it was nice meeting everyone. I'll be back tonight to meet the rest of you and watch the show." Charlie laughed walking away.

"What show?" Clay asked.

"Tig meeting his daughters old man of course. That shits gonna be funny."

"Why is me meeting Bells' old man gonna be funny. What aren't you telling me Charlie." Tig cried.

"Well, since you are my baby brother. I'll tell you this he'll be 37 in 2 months." Charlie laughed as Tig looked like he wanted to hit something.

The rest of the guys were lost as too what was happening.

"So what's the big deal?" Clay finally asked.

"My daughter just turned 18 in September. And now she's with a guy only 3 years younger than me. That is so fucked up. Please tell me you ran a check on this guy or something. "

"Relax you'll meet him soon." Charlie told him before walking away. Tig turned towards the bar, grabbed a croweater and went to his room for some stress relief while he waited for the party to start.

"Babe relax, you'll chill with Cherry while I handle club shit. Then we'll party with the club and your ass is mine from here on out." Happy told Bella while nuzzling her neck watching her finish getting ready,.

"I Know and I look forward to it." Bella told him while turning to kiss him.

"Come on. If we don't leave now I'm going to say hell with the club and fuck you all night." Happy said with a smack to his old lady's ass.

It didn't take long to make it to the club house. Once parking, they were greeted by Cherry so Happy left to check in and get situated.

"Oh my god. You'll never believe it, that bitch you beat. She's the old lady of the pres. Here . Her name is Gemma and man you fucked her up." Cherry told her best friend as they walked into the club house.

Bella not caring who could hear her exclaimed. "Well, the bitch shouldn't of put her hands on you. It's not my fault her old ass can't take a hit. If her ass fucks like she fights, it's no wonder her man looks elsewhere." Bella finished just as she sat at the bar. She asked for a coke as she watched all the other old lady's size her up.

"We got enough croweaters around here. Why don't you two head back to Tacoma while you're still something to look at." A dark haired woman said.

"And you are... Not that I really care but I thought I'd ask anyway." Bella said not bothering to look up.

"I'm Tara, the VP's old lady, this is donna, another old lady, and Gemma, the Pres.' Wife. If you think we're gonna let some teenage slut disrespect us and try to fuck our guys. you got another thing coming."

Bella only laughed. When she was getting ready to reply the club house filled up the guys as well Charlie with Sue and Unser. Happy made his way over wrapping his arms around his woman from behind kissing the back of her neck.

"You making new friends baby? Sorry I couldn't introduce you to everyone, I had shit to handle."

"Hey brother, who's your friend?" Clay asked as he made his way over and noticing the way the women looked.

"This is my old Lady, Bella. Baby this is Clay, Jax, Opie, Half sack, Juice, and Chibs." He introduced pointing at each. Before anything else could be said Bobby, Piney, and Tig came in. Bella took one at her father and took off running into his arms screaming daddy.

The rest of the guys looked dumb struck, but before more could be done Gemma let her temper out.

"I'm telling you now Clay. if that bitch is part of this club it'll be last time I step foot in those doors."

"What's going on." Jax asked.

"Your mom hit me with a skate board so Bella beat her ass." Cherry told him finding the whole thing funny as fuck.

"Why didn't you tell me who you got into a fight with." Happy asked

"Why would she need to tell you anything." Tig was getting more and more confused.

Charlie stepped in because he like Cherry was finding the whole situation too funny." Tig meet David, Bella's old man. David meet Tig, Bella's dad. And Bells I'm proud of you. Don't take shit from anybody." He said looking straight at Clay, daring him to touch his niece.

"Dude you're almost my age. What the fuck do you think you're doing with my daughter? Better yet how the fuck did you meet her."

"I was friends with Cherry since I was 13. When I turned 16 I met the club she hung with. On my 18th birthday I met Happy and we've been together since." She then turned to answer Happy.

"I didn't tell you about my fight because first she didn't touch me, and second I figured it was just another old bitch, mad that her husband went looking for something better when her pussy turned to sand paper. How was I to know desert pussy was the Pres.' Wife." She said with a shrug like it wasn't important.

"I'll show you desert pussy you little bitch." Gemma yelled

"Sorry lady. I don't swing that way, and if I did? I would want something with a little more spring. Come on Cherry I prefer the sweet butts to this company, at least with them what you see, is what you get." Bella than grabbed Cherry leading her towards the cara-cara girls.

"No problem baby, lets show them how we do it." Cherry then twirled Bella as two walked off laughing.

"You gonna let that little bitch talk to her like that." Tara yelled in Jax's face.

"The way I see it. Mom threw the first punch. She should have made sure she could take them. If they would have started it, it would have been something different."

"Yeah as much as I love Gemma, look me in the eyes and tell me if you and Tara weren't in the same place as those 2, you wouldn't do the same thing. Especially since they didn't know Clay was married." Opie added addressing his wife, Donna.

"Here I thought meeting you was gonna be the worst part of the night." Tig told Happy. And only got a grunt in response. Happy was lost in thought on one hand Bella was right to stick up for her friend, but on the other hand it was his presidents old lady who's ass she beat. Either way he was proud because Gemma hadn't got one hit in, but had 2 black eyes, broke nose, dislocated shoulder, and dislocated knee. His woman was truly made for him. He turned to watch her laugh and joke with the croweaters, while the old lady's looked like they barely wanted to be around eachother.

Happy and the guys headed out to make the run, letting the lady's know they'd be back soon.

While the club was away Charlie was looking at old case files trying to get familiar with Charming. It was when he was looking at these files he came across the original report for the death of John Teller. As he read more and more started to click into place and sicken him with each piece of information.

"Hey Tig. When you get back can you Jax, Opie, and Chibs come by the station? I got questions, but I don't want to make a fuss out of it until I know for sure what I'm thinking is right." Charlie left the message on his brothers phone before continuing to read.

It was three days before the guys made it back to charming. Once they got back to the club house they learned Charlie had Bella under heavy security, so heavy in fact he called in some friends from La Push to watch her. It was this fact as well as the voice mail that had Tig Trager scared. Once settled in Tig, Jax, Opie, Piney, Chibs and Happy headed to the station to see what was wrong with Charlie.

"Hey guys, close the door and take seat. I got questions and maybe answers for you guys."

" Why not ask Clay he's Pres. Of the chapter." Jax asked.

" let me show why I called first, than you can ask all the questions you want. I found this in the solved case files, but I remember Tig saying it was an accident, so this didn't make since. So I started looking into it and I found 2 different files. The first one is the one that lines up with what I've been told. The second one is the confusing one. there are witness reports saying they saw a car chasing JT, while another motor cycle tried keeping pace and firing at JT, before the truck hit him. Within a year all the witnesses are dead. Then there are court paper asking for full custody of Jax for JT's wife, maureen Ashby Teller stating abuse. There are pictures of the crime scene as well as Gemma's car and Clay's bike showing they were at the scene. And last but not least a a marriage certificate for John and maureen as well as a life insurance policy listing Jax's maureen and a baby of JT and maureen's the beneficiary. So my question is why would Unser bury this. Why not turn it over to the club, if nothing else." Charlie concluded with a heavy sigh.

"Unser always had a thing for Gemma. Since she seems just as guilty, he would have done it to protect her." Tig told him while trying to digest everything he was just told.

Charlie rubbed his face. "So he covered up a murder of a friend for a woman who he wasn't fucking, and from I'm told continuously used him. Why?"

"My mom has always been good at manipulating people, and Clay has always been good at using mom, shit you saw that when you met the club. It's always everyone else's fault but theirs." Jax told him

"That's why you have bell's on lock down. Cause of what she did to Gemma. If anything happened to her they wouldn't be able to hide from me and Happy." Tig yelled as he pacing.

The rest of the guys were deep in thought wondering what other shady shit Clay and Gemma had done.

" Alright give me a while to go thru the rest of file about the club and I'll turn this one over the D.A." Charlie told them.

"NO don't. keep the file safe, and I'll call all the other chapters for a vote on how to handle Clay and mom. If you turn it to the D.A. they'll open up all of Unser's old cases." Jax told them. He had plans now that he knew what really happened to his father.

It was'nt long before they left the meeting. All silently fuming about what they felt they let happen.

As happy walked in to his and Bella's place he greeted by three muscle bound Indians, and his old lady cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Hey hon, you remember Paul, Jared, and Embry from la push." Bella asked as she greeted his a kiss.

"Yeah, Thanks for coming to look after her while I was gone." He replied in his usual gruff voice and neutral expression.

"No problem, we missed Bella's cooking." Embry replied. While shoveling a gross amount of lasagna in his mouth.

While happy was in the shower that night, listening to Bella laugh with her friends, and digest everything he learned. Clay was trying to run drugs, Clay was making dirty deals with the Russians , Unser was more crooked than anyone knew, and now Clay was gunning for Happy's old lady because Gemma is a bitch. At least he had back up.

death was coming to Charming.

It had been a week since Charlie uncovered the truth about J.T's death. The club started taking steps to get Clay gone, and Clay had started sending Tig and Happy on every out of town run that came up, but Bella's guards were still around much to his dismay.

With the girls Gemma has making it her mission to fuck with Bella as much as possible, unfortunately the other old ladies are not as blinded as she thought, and since Bella is Happy's old lady and Tig's daughter all Gemma is proving is she has no loyalties to any of them, while Bella still hangs out with Cherry and the croweaters.

Today the everyone was at the club house since all the chapters finally made it, and the ladies were at the bar while the guys were in church.

"Hey Bella, we wanted to come and introduce ourselves. I'm Tara, Jax's old lady and this is Donna, Opie's old lady. We're sorry about not getting off to a good start. All we saw was some sweet butt coming take our men." Tara looked pitiful enough but Bella wasn't buying it.

"So instead of asking who I am, or what the situation was. You saw that old manipulative bitch get her ass beat, and since her old man fucked my friend that made both of us whores in your eyes. Forget the fact that any of the girls not attached has to follow what the Pres says, or that my girl didn't come for his old ass she came to try and be with the prospect. While we're on the subject I should also point out that my girl and prospect were talking about him laying claim on her, you see how that went when your Pres ordered him away, and made cherry keep him company. So the way I see it is, an old woman who has issues with time, getting made because her husband is a piece of shit. Instead of putting the blame where it need be she rather blame everyone else, and honestly the fact that you followed so blindly behind a woman, who I'm sure is bitch to you also, proves that neither one of you has any fucking brains in your head. So no, I don't want a redo, or to start over. honestly , I'm scared your brand of stupid is contagious. So you can go back to the other old ladies. I'm fine where I am." Bella then turned back to finish her conversation with Cherry and a cara-cara girl named Lyla.

"What the fuck was that? Did you seriously just apologize to that whore for my side? The side of another old lady." Gemma yelled right in Tara's face as they made it back to the other old ladies.

"You forget Gemma, she's an old lady too. She came with Happy from Washington, plus she's a patched members daughter, if anything she's on the same level as you. You're both two different things to two different members of this club." Tara told her.

"Also, like she said since her friend wasn't an old lady. She had to follow orders from Clay or any other patched member. They can say no, but they'll have to leave the club house. So you should be mad at Clay for cheating, not the girls he cheated with." Donna threw her two cents in while taking a drink from her beer.

"Wow. So this bitch comes to town and all of you say fuck loyalty. I'm telling you now those skanks are going to the death of your relationships. Just watch." Gemma exclaimed before storming off.

IN CHURCH_

Jax lit up a Marlboro before beginning the meeting. He had everyone meet in the warehouse since their normal meeting room was too small.

"I'm sorry I had everyone meet under false circumstances but this meeting is needed. It's come to my attention that a member has been operating outside of samcro law. This member killed one of his brothers when he tried to sever ties with the Irish, and set up legal revenue for the club, or at least more discreet. He then brokered a deal with drug dealers in the clubs name, even though the vote was 6 to 1 against it. He's been letting his old lady make decisions for the club, and most recently he went behind the clubs back again to make an additional deal with the Russians, and tried to put a hit out on another brother, as well as another brothers old lady that also is a daughter of another brother. I'm calling for an extermination."

"Jackson, that is a lot of allegations. Why are you bringing it to vote instead of Clay?" McGee, a member of the Belfast chapter asked.

"Because Clay is the one doing dirty, he and my mom killed my dad when he wanted out of gunsafter the first time Clay talked about expanding to drugs. My mom helped because my dad divorced her and started a new family, he was getting ready to take me to Belfast. In his journal he talks about how cold Clay and Gemma became after the death of THEIR son Thomas. J.T writes that he was away for 4 months setting up a place for when he finally left, but when he got back Gemma was 6 weeks pregnant. He knew than that he had proof. He had divorced Gemma and on a run while in Belfast he met Maureen. They got married after 6 months, by that time Gemma had gone into premature labor, and Thomas had died when he was only 3 weeks old. My dad had got custody of me, but Gemma wasn't letting go of her only kid. A month after my dad got my passport. They killed him, he had wrote about going to other chapters with his idea, in an attempt to force Clay's hand away from all this. He's been running the club the way he wants since. I found out him and 4 other members from other chapters have been making runs for the cartel in the name of samcro, even though we ALL voted against it, he tried to have Opie taken out when ATF set him up as a rat. He told everyone he let it go because he had proof that Stahl lied, but really Tiggy here refused to kill his own brother without more proof, and a vote. He brokered a deal with the Russians even though the vote was no. and most recently he put a hit out on Happy's old lady who is Tig's daughter, because she stood up to my mom when she was being a bitch, and was also in the wrong. She would be dead right now if the shooter hadn't of followed her for a while first, he saw she shared a place with Hap and saw her around the club house. He came to me with questions because what Clay said and what he saw were 2 different things. I have all the proof right here, the original report, complete with witness reports, and the reports on all those witnesses deaths. All my dad's personal files like divorce papers, marriage licenses, and his journals. Tig recorded him and Clay's conversation so Clay couldn't pin it all on him, same thing with the hitman for Bella, Tig's daughter. I got all his records on the other shit from his place this morning on my way here." He told them as placed everything on the table.

"You ungrateful little bitch, you're a pussy just like your goddam father. He wasn't worth the fucking bullets it took to get rid of him, and you sure as shit ain't worth the pain you caused my wife. I should have killed when I had the chance. " Clay yelled while pulling his gun. His face red with anger.

Before he could pull the trigger Chib's had shot it out of his hand.

"In light of Clay confession, I vote to get rid of Clay and Gemma morrow."

When all was said and done the vote was 35 yay, and 4 nay.

No sooner than the vote passing did Happy walkup behind Clay, snapping his neck.

"Jackson; from one president to another, you have our full support on whatever you do in regard to the Russians and Cartel. We'll meet later about the Irish. Good luck boy." McGee said as he and his men left the warehouse.

Bella was at the clubhouse with everyone else. Since so many chapter of the club were in town, the guys put women and family on lockdown in the clubhouse. She still mainly partied with the cara-cara girls.

When the guys made it back to the club house, the club was divided. Cara- Cara girls on one side, partying and having fun. The old ladies on the other, trying to kill the other group with their eyes.

Happy made his way over and grabbed Bella, dragging her into the back storage room. He then filled her in on what was going on.

"I get to kill the bitch right! Please, pretty Please, I'll suck your dick till I get lock jaw if you let me kill the bitch." Bell was bouncing with excitement.

"As tempting as that is, the guys already decided you could do it. Gemma will be back here in a minute." Happy laughed, his old lady truly was as nuts as him.

-Time Skip- Bpov

It's been five years since we killed Gemma and Clay. Jax had Gemma come the back room that day; as soon as she walked thru the door I put a bullet in her head.

Jax made opie vp. Happy made enforcer, Dad and Bobby are running cara-cara and loving it. Jax had changed the race bi-line; stating it didn't matter the color as long as they had no other gang ties. Jared, Paul, and Embry were the first non white prospect and later patched members.

The prospect Cherry followed up here was killed by one of clays men while we were handling Clay and Gemma. In the end it didn't matter because Embry imprinted on her the first time he came to the club house. Paul imprinted on a porn star named Lyla that we were cool with. Jared ended up imprinting on Jax's sister moira; When she and her mother Maureen came to get to know Jax, Tara, Able and later little

J.J ( Jackson Jr).

Chibs found love again in Maureen. After tying up loose ends with Jimmy O and his ex wife; They decided they were in no rush too go back to belfast.

The only illegal bussiness the guys ran now were a type of security company offering protection and retribution when the cops couldn't. Charlie refered alot of people their way while turning a blind. They played it safe, asking to look at police information before agreeing to help.

Stahl and Unser werw killed when Stahl tried kill her parter and pin it on the club but Charlie had already informed the F.B.I of Stahl and Unser's dirty dealings. By the time the feds cleared out of town we had lost 4 members. Juice was killed while guarding Tara and Able while the guys were ending the gun runs. Luanne's old man was killed in prison for payback against something Clay did. Two nomads were killed for Stahl to back her story of the clubs involvement, but her partner was armored up and returned fire.

Happy and I got married 2 years ago after the birth of our first 2 son D.J ( David Jr). Who was 4 nowand, 3 year old Nick ( Nicholas). Than came our 1 1/2 year old Micheal. and I am 4 months pregnant with twin girls. We had decided to name them Dawn and Fawn after my 2 older sisters; and I plan on making Happy get fixed while I'm recovering from the birth. The guys Joke that Happy must like me pregnant because of how close in age our kids are. Our kids call both dad and Charlie grandpa, and Sue is the only grandma the kids will know, I refuse to subject my kids to Renee's brand of bitchness.

Me and the other old ladies get along better now too, but Cherry is still my bff.

all and all things have gone good. Sure there are ups and downs but thats life.

All I can say is this is one happy former swan.


End file.
